


Feu et fumée

by malurette



Series: Autres mondes [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Denial, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, by proxy, substitutes, unequal pairing
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:43:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de one-shots Roy/Havoc. Avec encore quelques filles au milieu parce qu'ils ne se referont pas...<br/>1er volet: Par procuration et pas seulement. 2ème: Un matin de fainéantise. 3ème: Son chef préféré !<br/>4ème : En-dessous de la ceinture. 5ème : Sur l'oreiller. 6ème : Vie domestique. <br/>7ème : Sans lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Une affaire de jupons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Entre Mustang et Havoc, n'y a t il vraiment qu'une histoire de jupons ?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une affaire de jupons  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt tendance 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Roy Mustang, Roy/Havoc _sooo in denial!_ avec des tas de filles entre eux deux.  
>  **Genre :** déni/rapport de pouvoir/compliqué  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité :** non applicable ; vague référence à l’épisode 37 de la 1ère série  
>  **Thème :** "jupons" pour 31_jours (o6 décembre '06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des brouettes

Entre eux, c’est plus qu’une histoire de jupons. Ça serait trop simple : non, ça c’était juste le point de départ. Il y a longtemps qu’ils ont dépassé ce stade.

C’est par hasard la première fois, que Mustang a dragué, sans le savoir, une copine de Havoc. À l’époque, il courait après tout ce qui porte jupon, sans beaucoup de distinction : question d’orgueil, de fierté masculine. Il avait – et a toujours, quelque part - besoin de cette collection de succès amoureux pour s’assurer de son charisme et de sa virilité.  
Faire enrager Havoc, c’était juste une drôle de coïncidence. Et c’était amusant, a-t-il trouvé. Les fois qui ont suivi, aussi. Une brève succession de hasards, qu’il s’est alors mis à rechercher ; c’est devenu un petit jeu.  
Il a oublié les filles en elles-mêmes. De jouets pour flatter son ego, elles sont devenues des jouets passant de l’un à l’autre, comme des trophées.

Il s’est mis à les sélectionner : rien ne lui plaît plus, désormais, que de les cueillir juste sous le nez de Havoc. Celles qui lui tombent toutes cuites dans les bras, bof ; pas beaucoup d’intérêt. Ça n’est plus une simple affaire de jupons : c’est une lutte, une compétition.  
Il s’intéresse de près, très près, à la vie amoureuse de Havoc ; il ne regarde plus que « ses » filles, prend des paris avec lui-même sur combien de temps il faudra pour les lui souffler, l’une après l’autre. Aucun jupon n’est plus affriolant que celui qu’il a sorti lui-même du lit de Havoc.

Il ne sait plus ce qu’il cherche à se prouver, en collectionnant les ex de son sous-lieutenant, et il ne tient pas à le savoir, mais c’est devenu une obsession plus qu’un loisir. Un grand défi à lui-même, une raison d’être. C’est bien moins important que de se hisser dans la hiérarchie et s’approcher pas à pas du poste de Généralissime, certes, mais il y met autant d’application.  
Et ce qu’il y a de bien, c’est que Havoc ne s’en est pas encore lassé. Il aurait pu en avoir assez, à la longue, décider que c’en était trop, se dire que perdues pour perdues, autant arrêter de leur courir après en vain. Attendre un peu, pour voir. Se calmer et ronger son frein, aller voir ailleurs et mieux choisir – mieux cache r- la suivante, laisser son salaud de colonel s’ennuyer tout seul ? …ben non, même pas ! Il s’obstine. Il est têtu, ce cher Jean Havoc ; ça fait une partie de son charme. C’est encore plus amusant de continuer son petit manège avec lui.

Ça lui manquerait terriblement, si jamais il laissait tomber.  
D’autant que, tout porte à le laisser croire que Havoc s’est lui aussi fixé sur leur petit concours : on dirait bien qu’il ne cherche plus juste « une fille pour lui » mais voudrait « la fille qui résistera à Roy Mustang ». Se serait-il pris au jeu, aurait-il décidé, lui aussi, de prendre son rival comme étalon pour jauger ses prises ?  
Tant mieux, tant mieux… cette petite rivalité le galvanise ; si elle peut avoir le même effet sur tous deux, si son adversaire met autant d’ardeur à se défendre que lui à attaquer, ça n’en sera que plus appréciable.


	2. Matin de pluie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce que dehors, il pleut, mieux vaut rester au chaud au sec entre les draps, non ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Matin gris  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Couple :** Roy Mustang x Jean Havoc  
>  **Genre :** vie de couple/humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, de Square Enix et du studio Bones, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thème :** "dehors, il pleut" pour 6variations  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 500

Jour de pluie. Ça mettait tout le monde de mauvaise humeur, au bureau, ou presque.  
Breda se plaignait que ça sent le chien mouillé. Black Hayate, lui, n’aimait ni être mouillé justement, ni se faire énergiquement frictionner par sa maîtresse non plus. Fury avait disparu on ne savait plus ; Farman supposait qu’il devait être en train de démarcher des copains pour leur refiler un nouveau chiot perdu, et protesta contre cet abandon de poste. De même, le jeune Alphonse se fit sermonner par son frère aîné pour avoir ramassé des chatons.

 

" _Inutile quand il pleut_ , marmonna Riza. _Fainéant._ "

Mustang s’était fait porter pâle ; elle soupçonnait son rendez-vous mystère de la veille d’y être pour beaucoup et la pluie de n’être qu’un prétexte. Son empressement à se faire excuser de si bon matin lui paraissait hautement suspect.  
Que Havoc, un peu plus tard dans la matinée, en fasse autant, la contraria également mais ne la surprit pas : l’humidité et le vent sur des poumons de fumeur, ça ne pardonne pas.

« Vous abusez un peu, Colonel, fit une voix plus le moins du monde enrouée, à peine le téléphone raccroché. On fera quoi si elle découvre le pot-aux-roses ?  
\- Personne ne saura ; elle me croit avec une fleuriste, ou une actrice, je ne sais plus.  
\- Mouais, fit l’autre, mâchonnant cette idée avec une cigarette pas allumée.  
\- Il pleut à seaux, dehors, et j’ai horreur de ça, laissa échapper Roy sans y penser, avant de reprendre :  
Et qui se plaignait hier qu’avec toute cette flotte, ses clopes d’humidifiaient, s’allumaient mal et avaient, je cite, "un putain de goût de vieille fumée" ?  
\- Tu parles d’une excuse, » ronchonna Havoc, tâtonnant sur la table de nuit à la recherche de son paquet de cigarettes, avant de se rappeler qu’il en avait déjà une à la bouche. L’alchimiste aux yeux sombres le regarda avec amusement s’obstiner ensuite contre un briquet mal luné. Il pêcha dans le tas de vêtements au pied du lit un gant à feu, soigneusement conservé au sec, et claqua des doigts. Il alluma complaisamment la cigarette.

Havoc tira ses premières bouffées, savourant la dose de nicotine matinale nécessaire à son réveil complet. Il sourit à Roy, impudiquement étalé sur les couvertures, flambant nu sauf ce fameux gant.  
« Vous vous sentez nu, sans vos gants ?  
\- Presque, concéda l’intéressé sans se démonter, mais en ôtant lentement le bout de tissu incriminé.  
\- Hmm… d’habitude, je fume plutôt _après_ l’amour, » fit remarquer Havoc, plaisantant à demi.

En réponse, Roy cueillit sa cigarette, la lui arrachant prestement de la bouche, et en prit à son tour une bouffée.  
« He ben pour une fois, ça sera en apéritif, » balança-t-il joyeusement en même temps que son "dernier rempart" envoyé promener à l’autre bout de la pièce.


	3. Son Chef préféré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a des tas de bonnes raisons qui font que coucher avec son Chef est une mauvaise idée, et des tas aussi qui font que Havoc continue quand même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Son Chef préféré  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Jean Havoc/Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** love/hate  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « Chef »  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Il y a des dizaines de raisons qui devraient inciter Havoc à se tenir à distance raisonnable de son Colonel. D'abord, bien sûr, le fait pur et simple qu'il soit son Colonel, son officier commandant : ça ne se fait pas de baiser en faisant des noeuds dans la chaîne hiérarchique.

Puisqu'on parle de chaîne hiérarchique et d'entorse aux règles, en plus, quitte à aller voir de ce côté-là, Havoc a souvent l'impression qu'au lieu de coucher avec lui, Roy ferait mieux de se mettre avec Hawkeye. Que c'est plus dans l'ordre des choses. Et puis d'autres fois il se dit que non, ça doit juste être une idée reçue : juste parce qu'elle est une fille, ça ne transforme pas forcément sa loyauté envers lui en amour. Il se trompe peut-être en interpolant ses sentiments.

Ses sentiments à lui sont plutôt embrouillés. Il est à peu près sûr aussi de ne pas être amoureux de Roy. Mais qu'il l'aime quand même, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ça n'est juste pas un bel amour dont on fait un beau roman. Peut-être un chapitre parallèle dans un truc plus dramatique. Ou peut-être un porno. 

Il doit reconnaître, ce queutard de Mustang est une bombe au lit et il comprend mieux comment il lui a piqué tellement de copines, l'une après l'autre. Tiens, ça encore : il pourrait lui en tenir rancoeur. Il devrait se dire que c'est malsain de suivre cette voie.

Pour quoi en plus ? Hors du lit, Roy n'est pas le meilleur compagnon qui soit. Il l'aime bien, mais quand même, son côté connard prétentieux qui aurait besoin de quelques claques pour le remettre en place, réapparaît un peu trop souvent à son goût, et aux mauvais moments en plus.

Il y a bien des fois où Havoc pense à Roy, à lui-même, à eux, à leur situation bizarre, et se dit qu'il le déteste un peu et qu'il adore le détester.  
Et puis bon, il n'est pas que ça. Il a aussi ses bons côtés. Il peut même se montrer aimable. Vachement aimable, même, quand l'envie lui en prend.

Enfin face à tout ça, il se trouve aussi des dizaines de raisons pour lesquelles il est heureux d'être avec lui, et plutôt que de les énumérer parce que ça l'embarasse quand même de le reconnaître, il peut les résumer en une seule : il aime ça. Voilà.


	4. En-dessous de la ceinture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cette relation manque de romantisme, mais c'est la leur."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** En-dessous de la ceinture  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Couple :** Roy Mustang x Jean Havoc   
> **Genre :** _lemon_  
>  **Gradation :** R+ / M+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** 1#22, « bas » pour 30_interdits  
>  **Avertissements :** _buttplay_ , un peu de _spanking_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un bon millier

Leur relation manque cruellement de romantisme, se dit parfois Jean, à part lui, mais jamais à haute voix à Roy. Les grandes déclarations enflammées de fidélité, ils les réservent à leur cadre professionnel. Jamais à leurs affaires privées. 

Pas qu’ils cherchent à tout prix à séparer ces deux dimensions de leur relation, pourtant.   
Au contraire, ils cachent lesdites affaires privées au sein même de leur travail ensemble. Certains de leurs collègues qui ont cru les surprendre les croient sans nul doute imprudents de tirer ainsi leurs coups en cachette au bureau. Pour eux, c’est l’inverse : un rendez-vous extérieur serait beaucoup plus risqué. Le colonel Mustang a toujours les yeux de quelqu’un posés sur lui ; impossible pour lui de rencontrer un homme discrètement, impossible de déguiser cela. Alors, ils se planquent sous la banalité des relations professionnelles, là où ils ont toujours un collègue pour les couvrir, même à son insu, en cas de besoin.  
Chose moins avouable encore, en plus de protéger ce « petit secret », c’est également se protéger eux-mêmes l’un de l’autre, quelque part, que de ne jamais l’inviter chez soi ou à l’hôtel, ne jamais lui dévoiler la dernière part de son intimité ; c’est le tenir à distance et ça leur permet peut-être de conserver un degré de liberté.

Jamais de mots doux, de caresses tendres. Parfois des semi-aveux sur leur désir Tout se fait toujours dans l’urgence, et la fièvre qui les anime ressemble plus à celle du besoin brûlant à assouvir que celle de la passion amoureuse. Cela augmenté par l’idée de le faire au plus vite. Et le mieux possible ; il y a comme une compétition entre eux, et l’obligation de la performance. Et enfin, discrètement, aussi. 

Le reste de leur équipe pourrait bien être au courant, ça ne les gênerait pas (même, des fois, ils seraient prêts à s’exhiber un peu, à étaler un peu : voyez, voilà à quoi ressemblent réellement nos rapports). Mais, l’importance de faire leur affaire au nez et à la barbe de l’armée et de ses règlements, plutôt que de tenter de mettre leurs collaborateurs proches dans la confidence, les pousse à poser un point d’honneur à rester incognito, quelles que soient les circonstances. Question d’orgueil un poil mal placé.

Quand l’envie leur prend, l’un ou l’autre s’arrange pour trouver un prétexte quelconque pour aller s’enfermer à deux dans le bureau du Colonel, ou parfois dans un placard à l’écart des yeux et des oreilles indiscrets. Une fois, une seule, ils ont tenté les toilettes des hommes.  
Quel que soit l’endroit choisi, quels que soient les risques de peut-être être surpris et avoir à se rhabiller à la va-vite, ils ne prennent jamais la peine de l’enlever que le bas.  
S’embrasser avant de baiser, c’est important ; caresser des parties peu sensibles, c’est accessoire. Donc, ils s’en passent et n’ont pas besoin de s’offrir un strip-tease, professent-ils : les préliminaires interminables, c’est bon pour les gonzesses.   
Pour se branler mutuellement, ou pour tailler une pipe à genoux sous un bureau, défaire sa braguette suffit amplement.   
S’ils voient les choses en grand, les pantalons se retrouvent autour de leurs chevilles, leurs jupettes jetées en travers d’un dossier de chaise ou simplement laissées tomber à terre.

Roy ne l’avouera sans doute jamais, mais il aime voir Havoc cul-nu. Havoc a de belles fesses, convenablement musclées, d’une carnation délicatement rosée, et les poils blonds qui frisent là ont l’avantage de ne pas être envahissants et de rester discrets.   
En quelques occasions, il s’est amusé à lui donner la fessée. Ce qui n’était pas vraiment du goût de Havoc ; la première fois, il a trouvé ça amusant, comme plaisanterie, pour « punir » une soi-disant désobéissance. Par la suite, il s’en est vite lassé. Mustang se contente donc désormais de petites tapes affectueuses, admiratives d’une manière un peu irrespectueuse, d’ordinaires mains au panier.   
Il n’aime rien tant qu’avoir Havoc à demi nu, les jambes empêtrées dans son pantalon défait, penché sur son bureau, derrière à l’air. 

La seule étape pour laquelle il prend un semblant de temps et une attention correcte, c’est pour le préparer, lubrifier et étirer ce petit trou qui le nargue ; il le fait avec dextérité, application et même amour.   
C’est d’autant plus agréable à pénétrer ensuite, quand c’est fait au mieux. Inutile, vraiment, d’être égoïste au point de se dire que c’est une perte de temps et d’énergie, et tant pis si l’autre souffre tant que pour lui-même ça va. Bien au contraire, en fait.   
C’est l’endroit le plus formidable au monde, se dit-il à chaque fois. Il ne connaît rien de meilleur, se répète-t-il à chaque coup de rein, que cet étroit canal de chair chaude et humide, volontairement offert. Rien de mieux que de se sentir ainsi accepté, se savoir ainsi aimé.   
Il y prend plus de plaisir qu’avec n’importe qui d’autre. Et il aime savoir que Havoc en reçoit aussi en retour, il se plaît à imaginer comme c’est réciproque. Pas pour une histoire d’échange équivalent, non, juste pour lui, pour eux.

Quand ils ont fini, durant les quelques instants de pause dont ils ont besoin pour se reprendre, avant de se rajuster, Roy se laisse souvent aller à déposer un baiser au creux des reins de son lieutenant, ou une légère morsure sur le rebondi d’une fesse. Havoc le laisse faire sans réaction notable et Roy se demande parfois ce qu’il ressent vraiment alors, si la sensation se perd dans l’après-orgasme ou si ça le laisse simplement indifférent. Après tout, lui-même se dit ignorer pourquoi exactement il fait ça, guidé par une impulsion, toute réflexion anesthésiée par l’orgasme juste avant. Pas d’importance, donc, estime-t-il.

Ils se rhabillent en général en silence, échangent de temps à autre un commentaire grivois ou admiratif si d’aventures la performance de l’autre a été exceptionnelle.   
En un rien de temps, ils reprennent le cours normal de leur journée et de leur existence, comme si rien ne s’était passé. Pas un mot ne sera échangé là-dessus dans l’immédiat.   
Entre deux coups, ils échangent parfois quelques allusions ; le plus souvent, ils n’en parlent pas.   
Vraiment, déplore Jean de temps à autre, leur relation manque terriblement de romantisme…


	5. Pillow talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Une première fois..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _Pillow talk_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Roy Mustang/Jean Havoc, et des filles  
>  **Genre :** cliché mâle  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « comment Roy et Havoc ont perdu leur virginité » pour Kyurane lors d'un mème de White Day (14 mars '08)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

C’est quand même fou ce qu’on se passionner pour un plafond ou pour un coin d’oreiller, après l’amour, quand on est trop vautré pour regarder l’autre dans les yeux.

« C’est la première fois que je couche avec un homme, marmonne Roy dans le vide.  
\- Pareil, » répond Havoc. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas prendre cette remarque pour lui ?

C’est fou aussi les tours que peut prendre l’esprit à des moments comme ça, quand il erre paresseusement autour de ce qui vient d’être fait.

« C’est la première fois, tout court ?  
\- Nan. Quand même pas ! »

Un long silence passe entre cette réponse et la question suivante :  
« Qui, alors ?  
\- Hum… elle avait la peau très claire, un peu grasse, et un grain de beauté sur le sein gauche.  
\- Et son prénom ?  
\- J’en sais rien. »

Interloqué, Roy attend une explication sans pouvoir la demander.  
« Ouais, bon, c’était une fille dans un bordel, ok ? C’est des trucs qui arrivent, hein.  
\- Ouais, ouais… »

Roy réfléchit un moment avant de lâcher, ennuyé :  
« Marrant, maintenant que j’y pense, je ne me rappelle plus. J’ai trois candidates potentielles – dont je me souviens bien, hein - mais je ne suis plus sûr de dans quel ordre chronologique je les ai eues… »


	6. 13 saveurs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouep, ils s'entendent bien tous les deux, malgré tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Têtes brûlées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, plutôt 1er anime  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Roy Mustang et Jean Havoc  
>  **Genre :** domestique cracké  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompts :** les 13 saveurs du mème de vie domestique « big spoon/little spoon » (décembre ’11)  
>  parce que Wayya ne l'a pas demandé mais m'a montré un si beau fanart que, voilà !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 13 x 100

o1. _qui porte la culotte_ :

Peut-être que Roy est son officier commandant et a autorité sur lui, et la rumeur le dit être un dieu au lit et ça pourrait lui donner une légitimité oiseuse pour prendre l'initiative... oui mais, des deux, Jean est le plus agressif et le plus décidé et pour ce type d'amour c'est lui qui s'y connaît le mieux.

Roy ne dira pas qu'il se 'soumet' à lui, mais il aime se laisser faire. Il faut juste, pour sa réputation, que personne ne l'apprenne. D'autant que, plus que la bougrerie, dormir lové dans ses bras après serait encore plus honteux !

*

o2. _quelle est leur activité non-sexuelle favorite_ :

Ce n'est pas sexuel, pas directement, mais ils aiment bien faire la tournée des soirées, des bars, des événements culturels, et flirter en parallèle avec les jolies filles, et puis comparer leurs impressions sur les unes et les autres. Ça n'aboutit plus jamais à rien. Peut-être un jour en dégotter une qui serait intéressée par un sandwich entre eux, ou deux pour un carré ? Mais ils n'y pensent pas vraiment. Ça reste très sage, finalement. Ça leur permet un flirt innocent mais public par procuration. L'intimité et la détente qu'ils ne peuvent pas avoir pendant les heures de caserne...

*

o3. _qui prend toute l'eau chaude le matin_ :

\- Coloneeeel, l'eau est encore glacée ! Franchement, vous abusez !  
\- Ça n'est pas ma faute si les gallons de la caserne sont mal prévus ni si le privilège du rang me fait passer avant.  
\- Foutaise ! À la cantine c'est les troufions qui bossent d'abord, les chefs qui glandent après et pour les douches le privilège s'arrête quand on est à poil.  
\- Vous n'aviez qu'à être plus rapide dans ce cas, et passer plus tôt.  
\- Pis pour quelqu'un que l'eau rend impuissant, quand même...  
\- Répétez-moi ça et je vous… – non, je vous ébouillante ! Vous en voulez de l'eau chaude, vous en aurez !

*

o4. _quel genre de resto ils prennent à emporter/font livrer_ :

Avec une paie de Colonel, évidemment, on peut se permettre des folies qu'un simple sous-lieutenant ne peut pas. Ça veut dire délaisser le stand de hot-dogs cher à Havoc (et à Breda, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui lui avait fait découvrir) pour laisser Roy commander des plats chez le traiteur xinois, livraison comprise.

Havoc fronce un peu le nez en voyant les assiettes que Roy déballe : il ne reconnaît rien de rien dans sa nourriture.

\- Vous croyez qu'il y a vraiment du chien dedans ?  
\- Je pense que non. Ce qui m'intéresse dedans ce sont les épices !  
\- Et l'exotique ?  
\- Aussi.

*

o5. _quelle est la chose la plus insignifiante sur laquelle ils s'engueulent_ :

Ni Roy ni Jean ne cesseront jamais d'aimer les belles femmes, de les regarder, d'apprécier ce qu'ils voient et de commenter. Et d'en discuter. Et de se disputer…  
Qu'est-ce qui est mieux, les gros seins ou les belles fesses ?

\- Les gros seins, les gros seins !  
\- Non, des hanches larges et des fesses rebondies !  
\- Les seins, ce qui fait une femme ce sont ses seins.  
\- Une femme peut avoir la poitrine plate. Ce qui la définit c'est son bassin généreux et le fessier qui va avec.  
\- Ridicule, n'importe qui peut avoir un gros cul.

*

o6. _qui s'occupe en majorité du ménage_ :

Ce qu'il y a de bien avec le Colonel Roy Mustang, c'est que, quand il tombe une tuile, il ne s'enfuit pas et participe comme tout le reste de l'équipe. Quand il tombe une grosse, grosse tuile en tout cas. Les petites tâches ordinaires en revanche, il les laisse plus que bien volontiers à ses subalternes. Et puis il y a les tâches administratives dont il essaie toujours de se débarrasser. La vitesse à laquelle il nettoie sa boîte de documents à remplir par exemple laisse à désirer…  
Ouais. Oubliez ça. Le Colon' est un flemmard.

*

o7. _qui décide de ce qu'ils regardent à la télé_ :

Ils ne sont ni l'un ni l'autre du genre à suivre avec avidité les feuilletons à la radio et de fait, à écouter trop souvent la radio. Les informations, ils les ont aussi bien par le journal, et pour le divertissement… avec cette impression qu'ils ont de travailler dans un cirque est-ce bien nécessaire ?  
(Pour le journal c'est Roy qui choisit, et si Jean n'est pas content, qu'il prenne un autre abonnement !)

Puis arrive le jour où quelqu'un lance un feuilleton radio de fiction mais inspiré par la vie du Général Mustang, et…

*

o8. _qui insiste toujours pour sortir un peu pour changer_ :

\- On pourrait juste rester là ce soir, au lit.  
\- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça ?  
\- Ben tiens, pas toi ? Je m'étais laissé dire que si…  
\- Je pensais qu'on pouvait faire autre chose avant de rentrer et de s'y mettre.  
\- Ça dépend de l'autre chose.  
\- Je pensais à un opéra où j'ai promis d'emmener deux charmantes amies. Elles te plairont.  
\- Hmmm. Je ne sais pas. Pour l'opéra. On ne peut vraiment pas juste rester au lit même sans rien y faire ? …et écouter un disque si tu veux de la musique ?  
\- Béotien !  
\- Juste flemmard.

*

o9. _qui appelle le propriétaire/le concierge quand le chauffage ne fonctionne pas_ :

\- Mais on se les gèle ici !  
\- Oui, remerciez FullMetal qui trouve malin de se battre en pleine ville, faire sauter une conduite de gaz, et disparaître dans la foulée. Tant que ça ne sera pas réparé, ils ne pourront pas remettre en route notre chauffage central.  
\- La caserne dépend du gaz de ville ? On n'est pas indépendant ?  
\- He ben…  
\- Chef, chef ! Vous allez régler ça vite, hein ?  
\- Pourquoi moi ?  
\- Ben vous êtes le seul à pouvoir tirer les oreilles à ce garnement.  
\- Et puis vous pourriez nous bâtir un feu contrôlé dans le bureau ?  
\- Vous me prenez pour quoi ?

*

10\. _qui prend toutes les couvertures_ :

Havoc trouve un jour son lit défait, tous ses draps et ses couvertures envolés et introuvables. À leur place, sur le matelas nu – même l'alèse réglementaire dont personne n'a pourtant besoin a disparu – trône solitaire une couverture de survie ignifugée. Ça sent les mauvaises blagues de camp d'entraînement.

\- Chef, c'est vous qui avez ça ?  
\- Imbécile, et pourquoi donc ? Quoique. Après la fois où tu as failli mettre le feu au lit avec ta cigarette…  
\- Et celle où vous en avez fait autant avec vos gants !  
\- C'est louche…  
\- Quelqu'un sait.  
\- …Breda ou Hawkeye, vous croyez ?

*

11\. _qui laisse ses affaires traîner partout_ :

On raconte que le Colonel Roy Mustang est un bourreau des cœurs qui éparpille les conquêtes, sans aucun souci pour les sentiments piétinés des demoiselles, et de leurs amis à qui il les arrache, allant parfois jusqu'à séduire les fiancées ou les sœurs de ses propres subordonnés et flirtant sans vergogne avec les femmes ou les filles de ses supérieurs !

Vraiment, ça fait désordre.

\- Chef, c'est pas sérieux de votre part, de traiter vos affaires comme ça.  
\- Quelles affaires ? C'est juste du divertissement, bien sûr que ça n'est pas sérieux. Elles sont libres !

*

12\. _qui se rappelle d'acheter du lait_ :

Roy Mustang est peut-être un bon stratège, malheureusement, pour ce qui est d'établir une liste de courses correcte et penser à anticiper les premières nécessités de la vie courante comme racheter du lait avant de finir le dernier carton entamé, c'est au-dessus de ses compétences. Par manque d'intérêt. Pour ces questions-là il y a des intendants.  
Et Jean Havoc un soldat appliqué à suivre les ordres voire à s'interroger sur leur bien-fondé avant mais n'est pas le meilleur en prise d'initiative.

Ça leur vaut engueulades privées et quolibets publics sur les célibataires non épousables...

*

13\. _qui pense aux anniversaires_ :

Il en va des dates à retenir comme des courses à faire : elles sont bien souvent négligées. Roy a bien un carnet de rendez-vous plein à craquer, que ça soit les filles à courtiser ou les réunions de ronds-de-cuir où faire des ronds-de-jambes pour étayer son ambition et préparer son avenir, mais ce qui ne lui rapporte rien, il ne le note pas.

Jean ne s'en préoccupe pas beaucoup non plus. Il appelle sa vieille maman pour sa fête, mais c'est à peu près tout.  
Les bouquets de fleurs et les chandelles, ça n'est pas pour eux.


	7. Du feu en moins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vie sans Mister Flames c'est pas une vie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Avec du feu de moins  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Jean Havoc, Roy Mustang  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/ regret  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété d'Arakawa Hiromu, Squeenix, Bones ; je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème** #16, « mort de froid » pour 30morts  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** entre la 1ère série animée et son film  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé. Jean ne se souvient pas d'où il tire cette phrase. Il ne pense pas l'avoir lue ; où et pourquoi ? Ça n'est pas trop son genre, ces machins romantiques. Il a dû l'entendre. Dans la bouche de Farman qui philosophait, ou bien d'une de ses exs qui bêtifiait, sans doute. Il n'a rien dû en penser sur le moment.  
Il se la repasse maintenant et la trouve bête. Et pourtant, elle s'applique avec une justesse terrifiante à sa situation.

Il n'aurait pas cru qu'il aimait la compagnie de son connard de Colonel à ce point. Mais pour qu'il lui manque autant ?

Mustang est parti s'enterrer quelque part dans le Nord. Il a renoncé à son titre d'Alchimiste des Flammes. Il a laissé tomber son équipe, l'abandonnant aux mains de qui en voudra bien et sans dire correctement au-revoir à ceux qui lui faisaient pourtant confiance.  
Merde alors.

La vie n'est plus la même sans lui. C'est même carrément plutôt mort, comme ambiance. Et même si la température du QG reste parfaitement régulée et l'agencement des bureaux identiques... tout est comme vide et froid. Et combien de temps ça peut durer comme ça ?


End file.
